Note
by God of Pure Darkness
Summary: Todd breaks up with Maurecia and gives her a note/I suck giving a summary. Rated for death and suicide


Maurecia heard a knock on the front door and she raced to answered it. She reached hte door and opened it to see her best friend of six years and boyfriend of two, Todd standing in front of her. She looked confused, "Todd, what are you doing here? Our date isn't for another hour,"

"Maurecia, we need to talk," Todd sighed and Maurecia nodded allowing him in.

They sat on the couch and Maurecia's parents walked in the room, "What's going on?" Maurecia asked, confused.

Todd kissed her and then handed her a folded up piece of paper, "I want you to do me a favor. We can't go on our date tonight, something came up, but when I walk out of here, can you read this note?"

"Uh...sure Todd, but what came up?"

Maurecia's mother said, "Maurecia, it might be personal,"

"And one more thing," Todd sighed, "I...I think...I think we should end our relationship,"

"What," Maurecia snapped, "But why? I haven't punched you in three years, Fluffy just started to like you, what's the problem?!"

"Maurecia, please calm down," her father asked.

Maurecia grabbed Todd by the arms and shouted, "You want to break-up? Fine, see if I care," she pulled him to the door, opened it and punched him in the arm before throwing him out, "I hate you and I never want to see you again!" She slammed the door and threw the note on the floor before storming up to her room.

Maurecia's mother picked the note up and frowned, "Todd did the right thing, but maybe he should've explained instead of giving her a note."

"Let's take it up to her and tell her what's going on,"

They stood up and walked up the stairs. They stood outside her bedroom door where they heard her sobbing. They knocked and Maurecia shouted, "Go away!"

"Maurecia, its your parents, open this door,"

Maurecia, realixing she had no choice, stood up and opened her door. She sat on her bed as her parents walked in, "What?"

"We know you're hurting, but believe us when we tell you Todd had a very good reason for doing what he did," her father.

"Oh yeah, what reason is that?" Maurecia snapped, "Jerk, and I was going to read that damn letter too,"

"I'll read and you're going to listen," her mother said, unfolding the note, "Maurecia, the reason I'm breaking up with you is because I don't have very long to live." Maurecia looked up, "I have cancer and I thought you'd take it easier of me dying if you hated me. You probably said that you hate me and that you never want to see me again after I gave you this note and I don't blame you.

Just know that I love you and I always will. I'll always be watching over you and I'll always be with you." Maurecia and her mother had tears in their eyes and her father sighed, "Promise me that you'll continue to live your life and that you'll find someone to treat you right.

Love, Todd,"

Her parents looked up and Maurecia had tears running down her face, "No...he can't...and I told him I hated him!" she stood up, "I need to see him!" She raced down the stairs and out the door.

She raced down the streets and made it to South Fairview and easily found Todd's house. She walked up to the door and pounded on it. After a few minutes, no one answered, so she decided to look through the window, "They took their son to the hospital," she heard an elderly voice say.

She looked back and saw and elderly man, walking a dog. She skated up to him, "Do you know what hospital? Please, it's really important,"

"Calm yourself," the man said, "They're at Mercy Volcational Hospital,"

Maurecia didn't waste a second and skated as fast as she could to the hospital. She made it and skated into the lobby where the receptionist said, "You can't skate in here,"

"Shut up," she snapped, "I need to know if my boyfriend is here?"

"That depends, what's the name,"

"Todd Baker,"

The receptionist nodded, "Second floor, room 2053,"

Maurecia headed to the elevators and went up the second floor. She made it and bgan skating through the hll, ignoring the doctors. She soon made it to Todd's room and went inside to see Todd on the hospital bed with is parents standing next to him.

His parents looked up and his mother snapped, "You ungreatful witch, you broke my baby's heart!"

"Mom, please," Todd said, "She didn't know until she read the note. Can you guys give us some time,"

His parents nodded at his request and left. aurecia skated up next to him and said, "Hey,"

Todd gave a weak smile, "Hey,"

For a long moment, there was a silence pause and then Maurecia said, "Todd, I didn't mean it. I don't hate you and I do want to continue seeing you,"

"I know you didn't mean it," Todd said, "I'm sorry I had to tell you like that...but like the note said, I love you and I always will and I'll be watching over you."

"How long," Maurecia asked before the sound of the heartrate monitor stopped,

Tears fell from Maurecia's eyes as doctors and Todd's parents rushed into the room. Not wanting to see his dead body, she turned around and went home.

That night, she was petting her pet porcupine Fluffy. She stood up and Fluffy looked up her, "Fluffy, I love you, but mommy's going away for a while,"

She kissed him on his nose and walked out of her room and into the bathroom. She stared at hersef in the mirror and sighed, "I'll be with you soon, Todd,"

She took out a razer blade, a pen and a piece of paper. She wrote on the paper before dragging the blade deep across her wrist. She fell to the floorand gave a weak smile before her eyes closed.

The next morning, her mother scaremed at the sight of her dead daughter on the bathroom floor. She found the note and read it, "To everyone who maybe wondering, I can't live my life without the other half of my soul. I'm sorry if I cause anyone pain, including mom, dad and Fluffy. Don't cry for me because I'm happy that I'm with Todd.

Maurecia,"

Both families agreed to burry the two the same day and right next to each other.

End


End file.
